Malignant tumor is a large class of diseases in clinic that seriously endanger human life and health. Lots of different types of drugs have been developed and applied in clinic for the treatment of tumors. Among them, molecule-targeted antitumor drugs attract extensive attention due to their therapeutic efficacy and low side effects. However, problems concerning drug resistance occurred in clinical application for the existing molecule-targeted drugs, which affected the effects of the drugs.
Caspase-3, which is a protease that mediates apoptosis, and is a key executive molecule of apoptosis. As an effector protein, its action cannot be executed unless the proenzyme Procaspase-3 is activated to become the active Caspase-3 so as to degrade the important proteins in a cell and cause apoptosis. Therefore, it is a novel and very effective antitumor strategy to specifically activate Procaspase-3 to induce apoptosis.
The patent WO2006128173 discloses a class of piperazine acethydrazide heterocyclic compounds, which can selectively induce apoptosis in a cancer cell, indicating that such compounds can be used as potential molecule-targeted antitumor drugs. The functional mechanism for such compounds is exactly to activate proenzyme Procaspase-3 to become the active Caspase-3 and thereby exerting its action.
In the Chinese Patent CN101503394A, the inventor has disclosed a class of diazepane acetydrazide heterocyclic compounds, the antitumor activity of which is also exerted by activating the proenzyme Procaspase-3 to become the active Caspase-3. Therefore the compounds may also be developed as antitumor drugs. The patent discloses a method for preparing the compound orbit azine monofumarate and antitumor activity of the compound. The chemical name of orbit azine is:
(E)-N′-(3-allyl-(2-hydroxyphenyl)methylene)-2-(4-benzyl-1,4-diazepan-1-yl) acethydrazide. Its chemical formula is:

Since salts in different ratios, solvates and polymorph may lead to different physical and chemical properties, and further affect the therapeutic efficacy and side effects of drugs, preparation of salts in different ratios, solvates and polymorph for drugs is an important problem during development of drugs. However, with respect to the above problem, there are not relevant reports on orbit azine yet.